Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{5p + 10}{2p + 6} + \dfrac{3p - 15}{2p + 6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{5p + 10 + 3p - 15}{2p + 6}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{8p - 5}{2p + 6}$